Character Timeline Directory
So you are writing a character and you want to find out who else was in the RP who has lived in same location as them at the same time, and who might possibly be in the same social circles? How do you work this out? Previously, you would either need to have memorized every piece of written information on the RP, or you would need to trawl through a ton of character apps to find any relevant information. Well no longer! Introducing the MBI Character Directory! Here we have done the trawling for you, so you do no longer have to. The directory aims to list all the different people that have been built into the shared world of the Mistborn: The Inquisition Roleplay, whether player characters (PCs), attached NPCs, or throwaway references in an obscure part of the site, with the aim of helping to make a more integrated world. How It Works The directory lists each Dominance, then significant locations in each Dominance, then the different status' of House, with the characters attached to each House being sorted (in most cases) in chronological order of when they appeared in the particular location. Under each House section, Nobles of that house are listed solely by their given name. Character's attached to a House will be listed with their full name (in the case of a noble), with a note in brackets detailing their connectiongs (eg. Servant, or Steward). Player Characters will have their name linked (eg. Ellsworth under Venture). This will be done even if the character does not yet have a page on the wiki, in which case the link will be red. Therminology *'Player Character' (PC): A character directly controlled by a member of the forum. *'Non-Player Character' (NPC): A character controlled by a member of the forum. These are characters refered to in a members character app which have a character account tagged 'NPC'. They are used by members to write a plots from a different perspective. For example, the The Lady's Arrival thread, in which Dastand is used as an NPC as a necessary part of the plot in the thread, but is otherwise not currently needed as a formal player character. *'Attached Character' (AC): A character used in a members character app that is not another PC, nor has been given NPC status. Really any character referenced anywhere in the roleplay or in a character app should be an Attached Character, but in many cases are not formally made so. See the NPC subforum on the MBI forums for details. *'Significant Referenced Character' (SRC): A character referenced in a character app which has some significance. Examples of this would be siblings or other family members that are detailed in an app. These usually should be formally made into Attached Characters. *'Insignificant Referenced Character '(IRC): A character referenced in a character app which has been used because they were necessary for a single purpose, but had no other intended use afterwards. Useful links * House Classifications: This defines the different House Classifications used on this page, and are worth the read. The Major and Minor House classifications could be quite different to what you would expect. * The Timeline: This post has lot of overlap with the Directory. What makes it stand appart is that it lists significant historical events to happen prior to the present day of the roleplay in addition to some of the comings and goings of characters not relevent to the current generation of characters. * The Universal Continuity Threads (Week 1 and Week 2): These threads each contain a comprehensive summary of all the events to happen in each week of the Roleplay. This are useful to get an idea on the specifics of what the characters in Luthadel are up to in the present day. * The Final Empire on the Coppermind: This page has info on the Final Empire, including a map featuring many of the places referred to in this post. Central Dominance Luthadel Even if a character's house has no official presence in Luthadel, their house will be listed here if the character him or herself is in the city. 'Great Houses' 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' 'Fallen Houses' 'House Status Unknown' 'Skaa' Fellise 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' Lakeside Great Houses 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' Valtroux City 'Major & High Houses' Unspecified Location 'Unknown House Status' Northern Dominance Urteau 'Great Houses' 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' Unspecified Location 'Unknown House Status' Eastern Dominance Klessium 'Great Houses' 'Major & High Houses' 'Unknown House Status' 'Fallen Houses' Southern Dominance Austrex 'Great Houses' 'Major & High Houses' Lansing City 'Great Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' Port Tresteau 'Great Houses' Unspecified Location 'Great Houses' Western Dominance Tremredare 'Great Houses' 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' 'Unknown House Status' Fadrex City 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' Southern Islands Tavira 'Great Houses' Terris Dominance Tathingdwen 'Breeding Compound' Farmost Dominance Belinsk 'Minor & Vassal Houses' 'Unknown House Status' Unspecified Location 'Unknown House Status' Category:Reference